Ansilvund
Ansilvund is an excavation site into the ancient Nordic tomb of Fjori and Holgeir. It is located in Eastmarch and is northeast of Shor's Stone. It is learned that Lu'ah Al-Skaven is overwhelmed with anger and hatred for both the Stormcloaks and The Empire regarding the loss of her husband, Saeel, in battle. Lu’ah and her Mage lackeys have been raising Draugr to excavate the site in hopes of raising the legendary Fjori and Holgeir to lead her undead army into battle as a means of ultimate retribution, but more importantly, to use Holgeir as a vassal to resurrect her fallen husband. Her thoughts and motives are chronicled in Lu'ah's Journal. Ansilvund Excavations The first level of the site is the excavation level. A number of variously skilled elemental mages and conjurors are encountered here overseeing the tunneling work of their Draugr minions. A conversation can be overheard between three mages around a fire talking about Lu’ah’s plans. An Arcane Enchanter can be found here once the mages are dispatched. Further along, Lu’ah seems to sense the Dragonborn's intrusion and awakens the Draugr throughout the corridor. The final chamber of Ansilvend Excavations holds a classic turn-stone matching puzzle. The key (Eagle, Snake, Whale, Snake) can be found directly below each stone on the ground level, obscured by weeds and other obstructions. Alternately, the combination can be gleaned from paying attention to the animal symbolism used in the book: Of Fjori and Holgeir , which can be found on the table below the stones. The puzzle/lever opens the passage to the next level of the tomb: Ansilvund Burial Chambers. Ansilvund Burial Chambers Upon entering the Burial Chambers, it becomes clear that this is in fact a well constructed Ancient Nord Tomb. The first hallway is ripe with a number a devious traps, however at the end of this hall there is an adeptly locked gate in which a pull chain is located which disables the remaining traps. Also in this room is an expertly locked chest with a number of nice items within. The next area is a large three tiered chamber being pattroled by Draugr. On the southern wall, the Illusion skill book Sun's Dawn, Book Two of 2920 can be found atop a pedestal. On the western wall, the Ansilvund Key is also located atop a pedestal. This key will open all the, otherwise, very difficult gates alond the upcoming path. Removing the key will also awaken a number of Draugr. The path then winds up through each tier of the chamber, which as seen previously, is riddled with a number of nasty traps. The final leg of the journey will see more minions awakened by Lu'ah's calls to stop the intruder. Upon reaching the Burial Chamber proper, Lu'ah is found with her raised minions, Fjori and Holgeir, as well as the lifeless corpse of her beloved. All three combatants are highly skilled and present a difficult fight. Lu'an is a skilled Ice Mage and both Fjori and Holgeir are capable of disarming with Dragon Shouts and carry Frost enchanted weapons. Once defeated, Fjori and Holgeir's spirits are freed from Lu'ah's spell and thank the Dragonborn by presenting the Ghostblade before returning to the Void. On this altar with the Ghostblade, an Unusual Gem can also be found. Gallery Lu'ah awakens a legend.jpg|Lu'ah Al-Skaven awakens a Legend File:Fijori_and_Holgeir.jpg|Fjori and Holgeir The Ghostblade.jpg|The Ghostblade in Ansilvund Ansilvund Ex Map.jpg|Ansilvund Excavation Map Ansilvund Bur Map.jpg|Ansilvund Burial Chambers Map Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations